militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
336th Guards Naval Infantry Brigade
The 336th Guards Naval Infantry Brigade (Bialystok Order of Suvorov and Alexander Nevsky) (336-й обрмп) (Military Unit Number 06017) is a military formation of the Soviet and now Russian Naval Infantry. History World War II The history of the creation of the 336th Independent Guards Naval Infantry Brigade originates from the 347th Rifle Regiment. The 347th Infantry Regiment was part of the 308th Rifle Division (2nd formation) (308th RD (II)), which was formed on March 28, 1942 on the base of the Omsk Higher Combined-Arms Command School of the Omsk Infantry School.347th Rifle Regiment 308th Red Banner Rifle Division The personnel of the regiment was mainly recruited from military men of the military school, residents of the Omsk Region, Altai Territory and Gorny Altai. At the end of May 1942, the 308th Rifle Division was redeployed to the Volga Military District near the city of Saratov. On August 19, 1942, the division marched to the front and, by September 10, 1942, advanced to the front line and entered into battle with the opponents of the 24th Army, Stalingrad Front, in the area of the state farm Kotluban (to the north-west of Stalingrad). In the face of the enemy onslaught, the 308th RD, retreating, entered Stalingrad on October 2, 1942 and was re-subordinated to the 62nd Army. The combat positions of the 308th RD were in the area of the Barricades Factory. On November 3, 1942, the 308th RD transferred the defense of the plant to units of the 138th Rifle Division and was withdrawn to the rear. For its actions at Stalingrad September to December 1942 the 308th Rifle Division was awarded the Order of the Red Banner by an order dated 19 June 1943. Reassigned to the Volga Military District to be rebuilt, the division spent the next several months reconstituting its strength. By 1 March 1943, the division was shipped back to the front and assigned to the Kalinin Front reserves and then to the 11th Army in the Reserve of the Supreme High Command. The division went back to the front in the 3rd Army of the Bryansk Front in Operation Kutuzov. Distinguishing itself in combat, the division was awarded Guards status and redesignated the 120th Guards Rifle Division. During the remainder of 1943 the division participated in the Orel, Bryansk, and Gomel–Rechitsa operations.Keith Bonn (ed), Slaughterhouse, 2005, 376 Postwar visits the brigade on Navy Day, 26 July 2015, at Baltiysk]]After the war, the regiment was activated in July 1963 at Baltiysk, Kaliningrad Oblast, as the 336th independent Guards Naval Infantry Regiment, from the 336th Guards Motor Rifle Regiment. On 20 November 1979 the regiment was renamed the 336th independent Guards Naval Infantry Brigade. The 336th IGNIB has been since 1967 the principal unit of the NI that has taken part in national parades in Red Square of Moscow. Units in the 1980s and 1990s Brigade Headquarters * 877th independent Naval Infantry Battalion * 878th independent Naval Infantry Battalion * 879th independent Naval (Air Landing) Infantry Battalion * 884th independent Naval Infantry Battalion * 112th independent Tank Battalion * 887th independent Reconnaissance Battalion * 1612th independent Artillery Battalion * 1618th independent Anti-Aircraft Missile Battalion * 1615th independent Multi-Rocket Launcher Artillery Battalion * 1621st independent Anti-Tank Artillery Battalion References Further reading *В.П. Кузин, В.И. Никольский. Глава Х. Береговые войска ВМФ СССР // «Военно-морской флот СССР 1945-1991». — Санкт-Петербург: «Историческое Морское Общество», 1996. — P. 524-533. — 653 p. — 500 экз. — ISBN УДК 623.823.1. * }} Category:Russian Naval Infantry Category:Military units and formations established in 1963 Category:Brigades of Russia Category:Naval units and formations of Russia Category:Amphibious landing brigades